Ema the Fujoshi
by Anyu Matsuri
Summary: Ema Asahina is secretly a fujoshi! Evry night, she writes about her brothers in her diary, wherein every fantasy of hers can be read...


Disclaimers: I don't own Brother's Conflict. And this is OOC. Haven't watched the anime or read the novel. I'm the bad fan, I know. Please forgive me.

Diary Entry no. 1: _The lawyer and the monk_

Dear Diary,

Today, my brothers are as cool as usual. Well, just as usual, I guess? They became my brothers after my father married my stepmom. There were no problems at all afterwards, because they all accepted me. But there's something that they do not know about me yet. Only Juli knows, and I warned him not to tell Louis anything. Good thing he understands, or else I'll dye his fur red if he blabs about my secret!

To tell the truth, well, you have known this for a long time, that I am a fujoshi.

Fujoshi: fan of yaoi. Enough? Not yet? Hmm, fan of m2m? Is that enough?

Anyway, I think that's enough explanation. Ah! By the way, today, Ukyo-niisan got angry about Kaname-niisan's playboy nature…

"Kaname!" Ukyo shouted, making the other brothers look at him in surprise. The rest of the Asahina family were watching a movie at their living room, waiting for the food that Ukyo and Ema are cooking.

"Ah, what is it nii-san?" The blonde-haired monk answered back in reply, his uncaring voice obvious amidst the relatively low soundtrack of the movie in its climax.

"It's about a woman. ANOTHER WOMAN you hear me!?" A red-faced Ukyo went up to Kaname and snatched the front of his robes. "Where the hell do you get these girls!? I'm getting irritated with them calling every goddamn minute!"

"Eh, who cares?" Kaname told him, his eyes darting to another place, just to spite Ukyo. Ukyo turned redder, and forced Kaname to stand up, and pulled him to the direction of his study.

As soon as the door closed, Ukyo began to sermon Kaname, who was pinned between him and the door.

"You shouldn't have played with all these women! Look at how they are becoming irritating! Why do you have to give our phone number to them?! Don't you use your cellphone?!"

Ukyo stopped for a minute to breathe, heaving sighs from his almost breathless ranting. Kaname just sighed, resigning himself to the sermons of Ukyo.

"Why aren't you replying goddamit?!" Ukyo shouted more, his voice becoming more high-pitched than his usual.

"Can you finish this earlier, niisan?" Kaname yawned, before turning back to Ukyo. "I'm sleep-deprived right now because of the services that I had to run into for the past days."

"I don't care about you being sleep-deprived. Just don't use the house phone for your women!"

"Eh?" Kaname started, before pulling Ukyo and pushing him against the door, making their positions switch. Locking Ukyo's arms on top of their heads with one of his hands, his other hand went to Ukyo's chin, and forced the older brother to look at him.

"Why, are you jealous, Ukyo-_niisan_?" Kaname asked sarcastically, wedging his right leg in between the older's legs. Ukyo turned red, anger and embarrassment combined.

Kaname's face went closer to Ukyo's, leaving only a space for both of them to breathe. Ukyo tried to free himself from the younger's grip, but the younger is still stronger than him. Kaname pushed his leg up to Ukyo's groin, but instead of a moan, he got an angry retort from the older.

"What are you doing, you bastard!?" Ukyo shouted and squirmed, finally freeing his face from Kaname's hand. "Let go of my hands!"

"Eh," Kaname pouted, while gripping Ukyo's wrists tighter, making the older brother wince in pain.

"You've silently wished for this to happen, am I right?" Kaname's free hand went straight to Ukyo's groin, making the older brother gasp. He started rubbing and went to lick Ukyo's neck, nipping and biting until he left a mark.

"Oopsie, I made a hickey on your neck."

"What did you just – ah!"

Kaname's hand slipped inside Ukyo's boxers, rubbing the whole length until it became hard and oozed with precum. Ukyo started moaning openly, making Kaname lick his lips in excitement.

"Niisan, face me."

"N-No, bastard. Let me go." Ukyo retaliated, his eyes only looking sideways to meet Kaname's eyes. But the younger wasn't deterred, he began to rub harder and faster; making Ukyo thrust his hips towards the motion. But before he climaxed, the younger brother stopped.

"Hey, niisan, look at me."

"I told you already," Ukyo replied, his voice breathy from the earlier ordeal. "Let me go."

"Aren't you mistaking that with 'let me come?'" Kaname smiled, and started licking his precum-stained hands. Ukyo saw what he was doing and became redder.

"Stop licking that!" He said, facing Kaname fully, looking at him with angry eyes. Kaname stopped, but his hand went to touch the older's cheek, and his face went closer to Ukyo.

"That's good; you faced me."

His tongue immediately licked the older's lips, forcing them open before thrusting in. His hands went back to rubbing the older brother's penis, making it throb in pulse angrily in his hands. He continued exploring Ukyo's mouth with his tongue; licking his back teeth, rubbing them against the other's tongue, sucking Ukyo's tongue until the older brother groaned into the kiss, and climaxed, staining both his robes and the older's suit. Kaname continued kissing Ukyo, while slowly letting go of his hands. Ukyo's hands did not push him away afterwards, but went to his shoulders, in which he was pulled closer, the older brother starting to respond to the kiss.

With his other hand on the older brother's length, his other hand darted to the older's asshole. Ukyo twitched with the way his ass was being teased with. A finger entered him at first; thrusting in the way his tongue was being sucked. The sensations he was beginning to feel on his mouth, dick, and ass were enough to make him cum again, before he was pulled towards the direction of his desk.

He was pushed down, him facing the desk. Kaname pulled his pants and boxers off, before he loosened Ukyo's suit and tie, throwing them in the same place where he discarded the earlier garments. Using the hand that was used to get Ukyo off, he started loosening the older's hole. He started adding a finger whenever the hole would twitch, until he was able to put in four fingers, thrusting and grinding in a place he knew would make the older cum a lot faster.

Ukyo started moaning and groaning, his hands gripping the papers that he can reach on his desk. Every finger inserted into him made him long for more, until the fingers touched his prostate. But before him cumming again for the third time, the thrusting stopped. Not satisfied, he turned towards Kaname, begging him to continue.

"Don't worry niisan." Kaname assured him, pulling him up and making him sit on the table. The younger began unbuttoning the last garment that was preventing the older from being naked. "You would like what I would do this time."

Sweeping away all the papers and important documents into the floor, he pushed the now-naked Ukyo into the table. Supporting the older's legs with his shoulders, he takes out his own length and began lubricating it with his saliva and the hand cream that he found on the desk while he was sweeping the papers away. He used the same hand cream for the older's hole, before he thrust in, giving Ukyo a surprise.

"Ah!" Ukyo gasped, his hand gripping the sides of the desk. Kaname slowly thrust in, and pulled out slowly, before thrusting quickly back in, making the older throw his head back in surprise. Kaname then continued thrusting in and out, thrusting faster every time, until the older cummed again, and him inside Ukyo.

Before he could pull out Ukyo pulled him down for a kiss. It was unlike the kiss earlier; both of them just stayed connected like that, their lips only touching against one another, slightly open, allowing for their breaths to come from each other's mouths, before Kaname slipped his tongue inside Ukyo's, and the older sucked his.

"Niisan," Kaname breathed, before his lips was once again captured by the older. The hole became tighter, making it harder for him to pull out. The inside started gripping him tighter, forcing him to cum a second time.

"Hey, do it again." Ukyo ordered when they stopped kissing. "One is not enough."

With the older's words, Kaname started to smile. Ukyo did as well, and gave the younger a warm one; one that makes you feel all hot and loved.

"I love you niisan." Kaname whispered, his head falling into the older's shoulders. Ukyo's hands went up to the younger's head, patted him, and replied,

"I love you as well."

Aaaargh! If only that was true! All of the events after they went to Ukyo-niisan's study were only fiction. And that's what makes me disappointed.

Kaname-niisan and Ukyo-niisan did start to bicker in Ukyo-niisan's study, but it was not a soundproof room and we can hear everything from the door. The two did not talk at all today after that, even at dinner.

So that concludes today's events! I'll come back tomorrow for more stories about my brothers!

Ema.

_To be continued_

A/N: So that concludes the first chapter! Yey!

I'm sorry, there are lots of grammatical errors. I cannot continue the other stories, because my laptop broke, and the memory chip or card or whatever had to be replaced, so all my files were lost. I had to rewrite everything again from scratch. And that's where my problem lies; I am currently writing my undergrad thesis right now, so I'm fairly busy. I am writing continuously, not minding the grammar or everything. I finished this chapter in one night, because I was bored typing my paperworks and my thesis. When I graduate, I will edit the chapters, I swear! So please bear with this for now T^T Forgive me for the very OOC characters as well. I haven't watched or read anything about Brother's Conflict. I just got interested at the hot guys.

Until next time. I swear!


End file.
